Wrath of Mary Sue
by TimeMonkey2
Summary: Mary Sue attempts to join the XMen. My first fanfic, please read and review. I apologise for the suckiness but it's supposed to be bad. Chapter 2 is up: Enter the Britherhood
1. Default Chapter

X-Men Evolution: Wrath of Mary Sue

Mary Sue sat upon the water tower in Bayville and fumed. She had come to this town in order to join the X-Men and be worshipped as the great being that she obviously was. Her beauty was exceded only by her unstoppable godlike powers. She possed the power to drastically alter the personalities of everyone around her into doing and saying things that they'd never do otherwise. Clearly she was meant for greatness but the X-Men, clearly jelous of her superiority over thier pathetic powers, had not treated her as she so clearly deserved.

She had arrived at the Xavier Institute around 1:00 AM Sunday morning, ready to be welcomed with open arms and be treated as the supior being that she was. Much to her shock the X-Men were less than thrilled with her early arrival, something about having woken them up or someting trivial like that. After she had introduced herself and revealed her awsome powers to the staff at the institute she'd expected to be given a thourough tour and then immediately placed on the team and given command, as she was so obviously a much better choice than thier current leader, Cyclops. Instead she'd been given a brief tour and then shown to a room and told that they'd talk more in the morning. While she'd been somewhat annoyed by this Mary had decided that they simply required time to make the necessary preperations for her grand induction to the ranks of the X-Men.

When morning came Mary had been horriefied to learn that she was not going to be served breakfast in bed and was actually expected to eat with the lesser residents of the institute. Along the way down to the dining room she'd run into a short brown haired girl who had just walked through a wall.  
"Woah! You must be like, new here! I'm Kitty Pryde, it's nice to meet you," the short girl had said and held out hand.

After a moments hesitation Mary had shaken Kitty's hand and introduced herself. "I am the great Mary Sue! I'm sure you've heard of me," Mary said with great confidence.

Kitty had thought for a moment then replied that she'd never heard of her before. This came as a complete shock to Mary, who was sure that news of someone as great as she would have preceded her arrival. Things hadn't improved much over breakest either, it turned out that none of the other students had heard of her and they didn't really seem to care about her great powers and some blue furred freak had dared to eat the last pankake before she could get to it! After breakfast Xavier had told her that she'd be joining the new recruits for training so that they could get an idea of what she'd need to work on. Mary had been insulted to be placed among such lesser beings not to mention the fact that Xavier thought that her powers would need work. The training session had been run by Cyclops and Jean Grey, who had had the odacity to treat her as just anouther member of the New Recruits. She was Mary Sue! Not some comon mutant who needed training and disciplin.

Mary had decided that she would demonstrate her awsome powers so that Cyclops and Jean would see just how talented she truely was. She used her personality altering power to make the girls all horribly vain and jelous then waved at Sam in order to get his attention.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ANOUTHER WOMAN!" Jubilee had screamed when Sam has waved back.

Sam had looked at Jubilee confused at her outberst and asked, "What's wrong? Ah was just bein' polite."

Amara then glared at Sam, "I bet you think she's prettier than me, doncha?". Sam had raised his hands in an attempt to ward of the girls' sudden anger.

Scott had looked at Jean and asked, "What's gotten into them?"

"Let's all just calm down and get the session started, okay?' Jean had said, trying to prevent the conflict from escating any further. Unfortunately Jubilee and Amara attacked Jean instead, forcing her to create a telekinetic shield around herself. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Mary Sue had just laughed at the fight and decided to give anouther demonstration of her power by making Sunspot and Berzerker sudenly hate each other. The two boys had glared at each other then Sunspot had jumped onto Berzerker and started punching him. The two boys knocked into Jamie, causing him to fall over and multiply until there were several copies of him who had been drawn into the fight as well.

After the session Xavier had tried to lecture her about the proper way to utilise her powers that causing her team-mates to inflict significant harm on each other was unnaceptable. Mary hadn;t seen what the big deal was, Jean had only recieved a few minor burns, Ray's nose was broken and Jamie had a broken arm. Xavier had managed to completely miss how completely amazing her powers were.

That afternoon Mary had gotten bored and decided to entertain herself by using her powers on the other residents of the mansion. First, she'd caused Bobby to become really hyper, running around the mansion trying to tell a bunch of jokes to everyone and freezing everything. Next, she'd caused Scott to become super strict and laughed as he chased Bobby around barking out orders and assigning extreme punishments. Finally she'd caused Wolverine and Kitty to become extremely attracted to each other and Kurt to become jellous and kept trying to interfere.

Xavier had once again started to lecture her about her powers and her responsability but since he clearly didn't understand that she was good enough to do whatever she wanted she'd stormed out of the mansion. 

Mary looked down from the water tower that she was sitting on and started smiling instead. After her departure she'd decided to have a last bit of fun and had warped the personality of each of the residents of the institute. She'd turned Scott into a wussy crybaby, Kurt to become paranoid, Jean to become a total bitch, Rogue to become a cheerleader and Kitty to become a punk. 


	2. Enter the Brotherhood

Disclamer that I forgot to add last time: I own nothing but Mary Sue (and what a fun character she is eye roll)

Chapter Two: Enter the Brotherhood

The Brotherhood boys were hanging out at the mall, giving dirty looks at anyone who they thought were looking at them funny. Fred was trying to eat some chips but Todd kept stealing them with his tongue.

"Cut it out Toad!" Blob said, glaring at Todd.

"Just share them with me, I'm starving yo!" Toad whined back at him.

"Get your own!" Fred growled back.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Pietro cut in pointing to the entrance. "It's the X-Geeks, and they look really wierd...well, wierder than usual."

And he was right, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty had just walked in and they did indeed look wierd. Kurt kept looking around like he was expecting someone to jump out and grab him, Jean looked super pissed, Scott looked like he was about to burst into tears, Kitty was wearing tight jeans, a leather jacket and a tank top, and, most disturbing of all, Rogue was wearing a Bayville High cheerleading outfit! The boys stared, eyes wide and mouths hanging open as Scott said something and Jean spun around an smacked him. Scott burst into tears and ran sobbing from the mall and Jean chased after him, screaming threats at him the whole way.

"Did anyone else just see that?" Lance asked the other, still staring in shock at the remaining X-Men.

"It's like we're in some freaky alternate universe," said Toad and Fred nodded in agreement.

"They're coming over here!" said Pietro worredly.

Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were in-fact coming towards them. The boys watched them, wondering what strange thing they might do next.

"PETEY!" Rogue squeeled when she saw Pietro and flung her arms around him in a giant hug, Kurt screamed and teleported away. Toad, Fred and Lance stared in shocked wonder as Rogue started bouncy, still hugging Pietro tightly. Kitty rolled her eyes at Rogue as she kissed Pietro, causing him to pass out due to Rogue's powers.

"Oh! Poor baby!" Rogue said. "I'll make it all better!" Rogue picked up Pietro and supersped away with him.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lance asked Kitty completely dumbfounded.

"How the hell should I know?" responded Kitty. "Everyone's been acting stupid since Mary Sue stormed out yesterday. I'm so out of here!"

Kitty turned around and walked away, leaving a very disturbed Brotherhood behind her.

"Does anyone else wanna just go home and hide until everything goes back to normal?" Toad asked the others.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Although Kitty did look pretty hot there!" Lance responed.

"But what if Rogue is at the house with Pietro?" Blob asked.

The boys decided they were probably safer where they were and hoped this would all make sense later.

Well, that's chapter two. Please review, constructive critism is very welcome. 


End file.
